1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to the distribution of power in array and periphery sections of a semiconductor device, such as a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Microprocessor-controlled integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of applications. Such applications include personal computers, telephones, vehicle control systems, networks, and a host of other consumer products. Typically, microprocessors are essentially generic devices that perform specific functions under the control of a software program. This program is stored in a memory device that is coupled to the microprocessor. Not only does the microprocessor access one or more memory devices to retrieve the program instructions, but it also stores and retrieves data created during execution of the program in the memory devices.
It should be understood that memory devices, which may be a semiconductor chip, include integrated circuits that are typically mass produced through fabrication processes. In forming the chip, different materials are layered together to form various structures or circuitry within the chip. These structures are connected together to exchange signals, distribute power within the chip and receive power from external devices, among other things. Additionally, the semiconductor chip may be divided into different sections, such as the array section and the periphery section. The array section may include memory structures, such as memory cells and banks that are used to store data, while the periphery section may include larger structures that support the array section, such as drivers, interconnects between circuitry, decoders or other similar circuitry.
Regardless of the specific structures within the semiconductor chip being fabricated, it is often desirable to conserve power and to ensure that the power distributed to various circuits is provided in a consistent and steady manner. For instance, in a personal computing device, the configuration and layout of components may affect the operation and efficiency of the device. During a power-up phase, different sections of the chip, such as the periphery and array sections, may not reach a specified voltage at the same time. This variation in time may result in the chip taking longer to power up from an initialization or standby mode to an operation mode because one of the sections takes longer to reach the operational voltage. As a result, these inefficiencies may reduce the amount of time that the device is able to operate in an active or standby mode.